


A Romantic Bath

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Series: Molly Hooper Appreciation Works [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bubble Bath, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Naked Cuddling, Romantic Gestures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29730642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: When Greg told her ‘Let me spoil you’, Molly wasn’t exactly sure what he had planned. But this, wasn’t it.This, as it turned out, it was a bubble bath.
Relationships: Molly Hooper/Greg Lestrade
Series: Molly Hooper Appreciation Works [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146239
Kudos: 3
Collections: Molly Hooper Appreciation Week February Bingo 2021





	A Romantic Bath

**Author's Note:**

> For the Molly Hooper Appreciation Week winter bingo, square: bubbles. This completes my bingo.

When Greg told her ‘Let me spoil you’, Molly wasn’t exactly sure what he had planned. But this, wasn’t it.

This, as it turned out, it was a bubble bath.

One that was of nice hot water – not scalding, but hot enough to be relaxing –, rose petals on the bathtub, and whatever soap it was that Greg had dumped had produced a wonderful mix of rose and lavender scent. Not counting, of course, the bubbles that rose to her chin.

But of course, Greg had not stopped there, he had also added lavender and rose scented candles in the bathroom, a glass of fine champagne and dark chocolate truffles for her to nibble on. He had also had calm jazz music playing from his phone and she was quite grateful. No one had ever done such a considerate thing for her.

She smiled as she relaxed against his chest. She had insisted he get into the bathtub with her, he should also enjoy the fruits of his labor, why not? And while they were a bit tight, she was not complaining. There was something to be said about leaning comfortably against her boyfriend’s naked and wet chest. To feel his hands wash and massage her limbs, always respectful of not crossing any boundaries. Not tonight, tonight was simply for her to relax and wash away her troubles.

It was true that she didn’t have many troubles, but as she laid against Greg’s chest, feeling the water and bubbles against her own skin, taking little sips of champagne, she wasn’t going to complain. How many women were lucky enough that their boyfriends did this for them?

She was also eyeing the new bathrobe Greg had gifted her, it was white and fluffy, and she could see her initials embroidered and it looked so comfortable, she couldn’t wait to wear it. It was soft, she knew because she had held it before getting into the bath, it had been impossibly soft and she wondered just how much it had costed, because there was no way that bathrobe was cheap.

“This, is very, very nice.” She purred out, tucking her face against Greg’s neck. “Thank you.”

“You are very welcome, love.”

She wiped her hand and grabbed a truffle, she savored it and offered another to Greg, “These are delicious, and the champagne is also very nice.” It was true, the sharp of the champagne contrasted quite well against the slightly sweet chocolate truffle, even when it was a darker chocolate, it was still sweet.

“Some sweets,” Greg said as he kissed the top of her head. “For my sweet.”

“You are a romantic.”

“And damned proud of it.”

“Well, then, I am very glad that I am the lucky lady who gets your attention.” She kissed his cheek, she meant that. Dating Greg was something she had never imagined, but now that she was with him, and saw what a great man he was, she knew that she would not regret the relationship, one she now hoped would last.

“And I am a very lucky man.”

Once more, she kissed his cheek, then cuddled against him and let her mind wonder. This was a good way to end the day. Made all the better knowing that Greg would stay the night and be there for her in the morning. Yes, she was very lucky indeed.


End file.
